A Shared Sky
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Random one-shots for the game Kingdom Hearts
1. Beauty and the Dork

**Note: this cover was created by artist, dagga19, from deviantart**

Sora took a deep breath. He was cool, totally cool. All he was gonna do is ask his crush to help him out with Spanish, no big deal.

He was brought out of his inner pep talk by a tap on the shoulder. "Ah" He turned in surprise. "Oh, sorry about that." A dreamy smile crossed his face once he realized who had tapped him.

It was Kairi Lancaster, the red-headed genius of Destiny Islands High. She was brilliant, dedicated, hardworking, and had the best smile. Riku called her a nerd but she was an amazing nerd.

"Could you get them?" Kairi once again brought him back down to earth

"Sorry, what?"

"I dropped my glasses, could you get them?" She politely repeated.

"Sure!" Sora beamed before leaning over and picking up the said article

"Thanks," Her hand accidentally brushed his as he passed them to her. "I can't see anything on the board without these ugly things."

Sora would disagree on calling them ugly, but he knew that wasn't exactly the kind of thing you told an acquaintance.

"So, uh, Kairi?" Sora mentally prepared his question in his mind.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Coach said I need to bring up my Spanish grade, and since you like make A's in the class I was like wondering if you could tutor me some?" Sora sincerely hoped he didn't sound as awkward as he had to himself.

"Sure I'm free," Kairi smiled. "I know you got practice during the week, does Saturday sound good?"

"Saturday sounds great!" He replied. "Can we meet at the library at 2:30?"

"Works for me," She answered. "If that's all, I really got to get back to my homework, 'kay?"

"Okay." Kairi went back to work, but all Sora could do was grin like a maniac. It had worked, he really should be paying attention, considering he's failing, but it had worked


	2. Bullied

"Roxas, you idiot," Xion sighed as they walked out of Potions. "Seriously, why can't you ever keep your mouth shut!" She adjusted her black and gold tie, sighing some more.

"I couldn't just sit there and let Professor Saix insult you!" He spat. "There are plenty of Muggleborns at Hogworts, why does he single you out?"

"It doesn't matter, you know he has a stick up his ass, I'm used to ignoring him."

"But still, I'm a Pureblood and I don't see the point of-"

"Roxas." Xion pressed a finger to his lips. "I love ya, but I'm a big girl, I can fight my own battles."

"I know, but I still don't like it when people hurt my girlfriend." He twirled a strand of her raven hair in his hands.

"Still, I want you to just let me rant to you afterwards, not cause our house to lose points."

"I'll try." He groaned.

"Good!" Xion pulled on his matching tie, so she could plant a peck on his lips. That caused Roxas to brighten up, taking her hand as they walked back to their common room.

"I think Ven managed to hook up some Wi-Fi, I need to show you some more movies."

"Ugh, the last one gave me nightmares for a week, why do Muggles think up such creepy shit?"


	3. On the Road Again

"Axel, do you know where we're going?" Roxas sighed as he turned to face the redhead.

"Of course I do!" He replied before checking the GPS again.

"Turn right," The machine called out.

"See, we just need to follow what Eva says."

"Eva's been saying turn right for the last 3 hours." Roxas tapped the screen, hoping it would show something else besides their car driving off the edge of the world.

"Don't worry we'll get their eventually," Axel didn't seem to be following his own advice.

"This wouldn't have happened, if you'd have let me navigate." Xion leaned in to join the conversation from the back seat.

"Xi, the last time you did that, we were farther away from our destination than when we started."

"Well, Mr. Flaming Hair isn't doing much better!"

"Guys shut up!" Axel yelled before tapping the GPS again.

"Turn right,"

"I told you, the thing's broken-"

"Roxas, I don't need your input-"

"He's right though-"

"You two are always gaining up against me-"

"CAR!" Roxas screamed before grabbing the wheel and swerving to the right. The three sat there in silence, reflecting on they had probably just almost died.

"I think we should call it a day." Xion suggested.

"Agree," Axel seconded before getting back on the road. They drove for a few minutes til they found a small motel.

"That looks awful," Roxas wrinkled his nose at the run-down building.

"We're running low on cash, though," Xion sighed as she checked their funds.

"Cheap motel it is!" Axel turned into the parking lot and found a spot. They all agreed it wasn't worth unpacking and entered the lobby dressed as they were. Everything was going smoothly until they noticed they could only book one room.

"Since I'm the oldest, I'll get a bed to myself. You two half-pints can share one."

"That's not fair! You two are brothers you should share!"

"Ugh, I have a headache though," Roxas groaned. "Look let's just decide this by rock paper scissors." After many rounds of ties, no winners, and cheaters, Axel won a bed to himself. Roxas and Xion admitted defeat and grabbed their keys to get to find their room.

Once inside, the three all stripped down to their underwear and dumped the dirty clothes in a pile.

"What'll we do tomorrow?" Xion asked as she climbed into her side of the bed.

"I want to hit a few more cites, but school starts back up in a week." Roxas joined her, trying to create as much space between them as possible.

"Ugh, don't even mention school," Axel moved to find the light switch. "We'll decide in the morning, night guys."

"Night, Axel." They replied in unison. Axel turned the lights off and stumbled to find his bed. Once there, the trio all fell asleep, dreaming of more days like this on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Road trip Au time! Happy 813/14! I'm glad I was able to make this in time. To clarify a bit Roxas, Axel, and Xion, one summer decided to go on a road trip, just wandering around to wherever suited them. This isn't connected to WITF, despite the similarities.**


	4. The War is Over

Blue eyes flash open in shock, and Roxas is sitting up, ready to scream in agony. However, before he can yell it all comes back to him. Those days of pain and heartache are no more.

Slowly, Roxas' erratic breathing starts to slow down to normal speed. He takes in his surroundings while reciting simple facts in his head: he lives in Twilight Town now, He would be 18 if he based his age off Sora's, and now he doesn't need to look up at Lea anymore.

A groan breaks the silence and Roxas turns to see Xion lying next to him, limbs sprawled across and face deep in a pillow. That's another thing that's changed. His best friend's now his girl friend.

"Xi?" The question is slipped out into the cold solitude. However, she doesn't reply, and just rolls over to face him.

A small laugh escapes his lips as Roxas tenderly traces the side of her face. It's a calming act, one that lets him forget his time in the Organization.

He knows she had nightmares too. Many times they've stayed up, just holding each other in the darkness. Some nights he'll sleep soundly, but she'll be haunted with those demons. She never tells him, but he knows for he does the same.

"Ugh," Another groan, and blue eyes like his own blink sleepily. "Roxas?"

"Go to sleep," He presses his lips to her temple.

"Noo.." She yawns, sliding an arm around his waist. "I can't if you're not."

"Then I will too." That was enough for her, Xion nods back off, still clinging to him.

Roxas knows they're still a bit broken. It was impossible to escape Xehanort's effects on them. But they're healing, slowly but surely. As long as they take it one step at a time.

And so Roxas closes his eyes again, life may be hard, but at least they got each other.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Gross fluff for these cuties<strong>


	5. Date Night

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just wait, and don't peek!" Sora laughed as he saw Kairi looking through her parted fingers.

"Alright, alright!" Kairi gave a fake sigh.

Slowly they made their way through rough terrain. Kairi could tell they had left town, but she still wasn't sure exactly where they were.

"Almost there," She heard a few minutes later.

"Hmm, it's gotten darker,"

"I told you no peeking!"

"I'm not peeking!"

"Really Kairi, how can have our relationship work, if you're such a liar?" She could practically see the cheesy grin on his face.

"Can I open my eyes now?" The redhead huffed in mock frustration.

"Wait a sec- now you can." Slowly, she removed her hands and was hit with a blast from the past.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered in amazement as she explored the cave. "I can't believe after all these years..."

"How long has it been since we were last in the Secret Place?" Sora scratched his head and plopped down on the ground.

"Not since we were kids." Kairi moved to sit in his lap. "It's almost like going back in time."

"When there were no keyblades and other worlds were still a dream."

"Yeah, and it really makes you think about just how long it's been." She cupped Sora's face. "Back when your voice was high,"

"And your hair was short." Sora fiddled with a strand of her hair. "Can you believe we're getting married in two weeks?"

"In a way, it's like all that planning was a nightmare," Kairi laughed. "It's almost scary ya know? Soon we'll be one of those boring couple."

"Ugh," He shuddered at the idea. "You're not regretting it are you?" Sora gave a teasing smile but nervousness still lingered.

"Not a bit," She leaned up to peck him quickly on the lips. "It's been a dream come true to just be able to spend time with you."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. gross fluff for cameronthezombie, enjoy!<strong>


End file.
